ATLA: Alternate Destiny to the Awakening
by atla-lok143
Summary: This is directly after the Crossroads of Destiny and the Gaang taking over the Fire Nation to ship for disguise, what if Katara decided that Aang needed more help. Katara decides to fly to the Eastern Air Temple to talk to Guru Pathik. Hopefully he will know what to do to awaken Aang. Here she will not only realize Aang's feelings about her but her own about Aang. Kataang!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok! so i decided to write about an alternate in between. From the moment the episode Crossroads of Destiny ended. When this episode had first came out, not only did i cry along with every avatar fan lol, but i wondered what was next. One thing i had hoped to happen would be that they took Aang to the Eastern Air Temple. i thought maybe Guru Pathik would be able to help and maybe even hint to Katara about Aang's feelings for her. So this is what i did! Katara is going to journey to Guru Pathik and we'll see what happens. This story will probably go on until Katara returns to Chameleon Bay (because i do like to try and keep to the main story line that the creators made, because nothing beats that (and also if anyone has read the Lost Adventures, there is a comic strip of exactly this in between and them taking over The Fire Nation ship.) but like i said this is my own version!) So please read and enjoy. reviews would be amazing! This story wont be too too long, couple of chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender **

* * *

CHAPTER 1

_I can't believe what has just happened in the last hour alone. Ba Sing Se has fallen and Aang is…. No he's not dead. The spiritual water definitely helped him stay alive. When his tattoos glowed and I heard his soft groan I knew it worked. Especially when I looked at his face and he gave me that small smile. A reassuring smile that was saying "it's okay, I'm here". It was like the first day we met all over again._

_How could I have let this happen!? I should have been paying attention to Azula… that evil Fire Nation princess. Next time I saw her I'm going to give her the fight of her life. No one hurts my friends, especially Aang. _

_And Zuko! That traitor! How dare he betray us! After everything that happened in the catacombs, I thought he had actually changed… I almost used the spiritual water on him! No, I will never trust him again. I will never, ever let my guard down. He has made his choice and because of him, Aang is hurt worse than he ever has been. _

"Katara…" Sokka said, pulling me out of my thoughts, "Katara, I know you probably don't want to talk but we need to make a plan. Where are we going to go?"

"Yeah," Toph agreed, "Ba Sing Se isn't safe anymore, not that I'm complaining about this city, but we need to find somewhere that is safe, especially for Aang's sake."

I tighten my arms around Aang as she says his name. Taking a deep breath, "Yeah you guys are right."

"Sokka," said the Earth King, "Didn't you see your father recently? Isn't he at Chameleon Bay? I would think that is the safest place for us to go for now and we need to tell them there is no point in defending that area from the fire nation seeing as now they have control of the city."

"You're right! That's a good idea, your highness. Chameleon Bay it is," said Sokka.

_Seeing Dad would probably be the best choice for us to stay but what about Aang? What if the spiritual water isn't enough? I guess I'll have to wait until Aang wakes up in the morning to see what he thinks we should do. I can keep healing him regularly, I hope that will be enough though. _

"Okay Sokka. Chameleon Bay sounds good."

We arrived at Chameleon Bay, a few hours later. It was very late at night, everyone seemed to be asleep but as we were landing I could see two men awake keeping watch. We land and Sokka jumps off Appa, with the King, Bosco, and Toph right behind him. I can see now that one of the men awake was Bato.

"Sokka! Katara! What has happened? What are you guys doing here? I thought you had to go back to Ba Sing Se?" said Bato.

"Uhm, yeah about that…" said Sokka, "We need to talk. Where is dad?"

"Sleeping. Here I will go get him."

Bato runs back to the tents. I look at Aang. We are still on Appa but I'm too afraid to lift him off. _What if I hurt him? _His face is pained but he is definitely still passed out. As was going to have to give him a proper healing session later.

Bato returns from the tent, my father right behind him.

"Sokka, what's going on? What are you all doing here? And who have you brought with you?" said Hakoda.

"Dad, this is the Earth King and his pet bear Bosco, and our friend Toph." Sokka replies, "and… something bad has happened Dad. Ba Sing Se has fallen to Azula and… Aang is hurt… it's bad."

Sokka begins to tell them what happened in Ba Sing Se up to where he met up with me and an unconscious Aang. He then looks up to me for the rest of the story, but I can't find my voice. Saying what had happened will only make it that much more real, I was still numb. My dad stands there in a shocked silence. His eyes slowly look up at me. His expression changing to a concerned father.

"Katara… are you alright? Is Aang okay?"

"I… I don't know." My voice cracking as I speak the truth.

"Okay, well first off we need to get Aang off Appa and into a tent to rest. You all need some rest. We can discuss what to do in the morning. Your majesty, you too need to be kept safe as well. Come there are extra tents we can set up for you guys. Bato can you help them with the tents. I'll help Katara with Aang."

"Of course. You guys follow me," said Bato.

"Wait," said Toph, "let me help get Aang down. I can give you an earth platform. That way it's less movement on him."

She walks over next to my dad and earthbends them up so they are at my level. Together we lifted Aang up gently and Toph gently brought us back down.

"Careful, Dad! You have no idea what he has been through. He needs a healing session!" I said.

"Katara it's okay. He's safe here. No one can hurt him here. And I know you aren't up to talking about it now, but in the morning I would like to hear what happened to you and Aang."

I nod knowing that they are all going to want to hear it eventually. We carry Aang to an empty tent and lay him gently on the blankets. I cover him, deciding that tomorrow I will begin the healing session. The spiritual water should be strong enough for a few more hours. And I don't want to wake him up just yet. My dad tries to get me to leave the tent, but I decide that it would be best if I was there. That way if he woke up, he would know he was safe. The thought of being anywhere else but with him was unbearable. I reach out for his hand and next few moments, sleep takes over.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think! Reviews would be really helpful to see how my writing is! Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"Katara, wake up."

My eyes slowly open, "Aang?"

"No, it's me Sokka" he whispers. "Aang is still asleep. But listen we need to talk."

I look up at Sokka, his face looking at me full of concern and then his eyes shift to Aang and I see a pained expression form on his face. I turn to look at Aang and see that he is indeed still asleep. I guess he would need a little bit longer to sleep seeing as what he has been through.

I nod my head to Sokka and follow him out of the tent quietly. Outside, the men are all awake and alert watching us as we headed to my father on the edge of the water. I look up at the sky and realize that it must be late afternoon. Toph and the Earth King were next to him already talking but stopped when they saw us.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Sugar Queen" said Toph as I approached her, "You've been sleeping all day. How's Aang?"

"Still asleep. I didn't realize how late we slept. I need to give him a healing lesson as soon as we finish talking, hopefully by then he'll be awake," I respond.

"Well, we'll get straight to it then. Katara, please tell us what happened," said my father.

I take a deep breath and plunge into the story. Recounting how the Kyoshi warriors were actually Azula, Tylee, and Mai and that they captured me and threw me in a cavern with Zuko. How soon Aang and Iroh had come to our rescue and Aang and I ran ahead to try and get back to the others to stop Azula. But then Azula came out and attacked us with Zuko behind her a few moments later. Then just when we may have had them, the Dai Lee came and we were outnumbered. Then finally, Aang was going into the avatar state and Azula shot lightening at him in the process causing him to fall. I choked at that part, tears falling down my face. Sokka grabbed my shoulder, letting me know he was there and to go on. I then told them how I had caught Aang as he fell and Iroh was able to save us at the last minute allowing us to escape.

Everyone was silent at the end of my story.

"You were very brave Katara," said my father, "I'm proud of you."

"We need to figure out our next step," said Sokka. "Aang needs time to heal and we need a new strategy to stop the fire nation."

"We'll figure it out," my father assured him. "In the meantime, Katara why don't you go check on Aang while we talk."

I nod and walk back to Aang's tent.

"Aang? Are you awake?" I said as I entered the tent. But there was no response. He was still lying there. I walk over to him and see his chest moving softly up and down. I grab my pouch of water and begin healing his wounds. There were so many, but the worse was his back. Right where the lightening had struck. I knew that would take the longest to heal, but he would probably have a scar, including the one on his foot. After I finish healing him, I wrap him in bandages and lay him gently back down.

"Aang, I'm sorry to wake you up but please just wake up for a little bit. I just need to hear your voice." I said as I lightly shook him. But nothing happens.

_This isn't right. Why isn't he waking up? Maybe he needs more time. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

A few days have passed and a lot has happened. The Earth King decided that the safest thing for him to do was travel in disguise until we got Ba Sing Se back. He didn't want anyone wasting their time and risking their lives to protect him. So him and Bosco left. Sokka and my father have been working hard thinking of a new plan to stop the fire nation. They know it won't be long until Fire Nation ships start overflowing the Bay. Toph jumps in once in a while but she knows there isn't much she can contribute. Instead, she practices her earthbending and her new talent of metalbending when she can. I'm still amazed that she was able to accomplish such a skill. It will definitely help us in the future. As for Aang, well he hasn't changed. He is still unconscious. I keep healing him and sit by his side constantly. Hoping that he'll wake up. Sitting by him has given me lots of time to think about a lot of things. Mostly him though. I didn't realize how much i needed him. Our lives have been intertwined deeper than I have ever known. Or maybe i have known all along. I needed to make him better. The world needed him and I needed him as well. I began to think of other possible ways to help him, since the day I realized he wasn't going to wake up. No one else knew what to do so I decided to come up with my own plan…

"Sokka, I'm borrowing Appa and taking Aang to the Eastern Air Temple." I said to him later that night.

My brother just looked at me like I had gone crazy. Even Toph was giving me a weird look.

"Katara, that's not a good idea. You really think it is wise to move Aang in the shape he is in?" said Sokka.

"Yeah and what's the Eastern Air Temple going to do for him?" added Toph.

"He hasn't woken up yet! What if something went wrong? What if I didn't heal him correct? Maybe the Guru Aang was with will know what to do. Aang said he is a spiritual expert, maybe he can help. I have to do this."

Sokka just stares at me, maybe hoping I'll back down, but I'm not. I have to do something.

"Hmm, maybe your right," Sokka replied "but we're coming with you."

"No," I said, "You and Dad need to finish your plans. I'll be fine. I can take care of Aang."

"Then at least let me go with you Katara," said Toph "That way I can help in case the fire nation comes by."

"Toph, I think you should stay with Sokka too. The fire nation will most likely come here before they even think to come to the temple. You need to help defend this area. Especially that you can metalbend now."

"Fine. Just be careful Sugar Queen and take care of Twinkle-toes. We are going to need him."

I nod. "We'll leave now then."

* * *

**A/N: i know the last two chapters have been short! i promise the next one will be much longer! Please let me know what you think! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

****CHAPTER 4

We got Aang on Appa as gently as we could. Toph earthbended a platform and we were able to place him on Appa's back. I brought him to Appa's head so I could hold on to him, seeing as we didn't have a saddle anymore. Then we took off. I was glad Sokka and Toph let me go alone. I needed this time to think and be alone. Also I had this gut feeling that this was the right thing to do.

After a couple of hours, the Eastern Air Temple came into view. It was set up so similarly to the other air temples I've seen on our journey, there was no doubt that this was the right place. It also seemed that Appa knew exactly where to go too. We landed on this platform where I could see a man meditating.

Appa grunted and the man turned around, as though he was just realizing that he wasn't alone. He had dark skin and was so skinny you could see his bones outlined on his skin. He also had a baldhead and a long white beard. I can tell by the look in his eyes that he was very wise, it was the same look that Gran-Gran gave me right before we left to rescue Aang from Zuko.

"Hi, my name is Katara," I said, "are you Guru Pathik?"

He just stared at me for a few moments, giving me a look as if he already knew exactly who I was. Though of course I had never met him.

"So you're the one," he said.

I had no idea what that meant but I figured that I should just get to the point.

"Ok? Uhm, well I need your help. Aang he's… hurt… and hasn't woken up in days... and I don't know what to do. I was hoping you could help me out."

I then launched into my story about what had happened in Ba Sing Se. Pathik just sat there and listened patiently to my story. When I was done he said, "Where is the Avatar now?"

I pointed to Appa and climbed up to get Aang. When I came down, I gently laid him in front of Pathik. He then closed his eyes and guided two of his fingers across Aang's body.

"Hmmm," he said, "it seems that Aang is in a dream-like state. His spiritual connection to his past lives seems to have been broken, but his mind and spirit are working to put it back together. Until he does, he will not wake up."

"So what should I do?"

"Well, I would say your best chance is to keep healing him. Maybe it'll help him mentally as much as physically. But do not worry. He will wake up. The spiritual water you used saved his life. All you can do now is wait."

"How long do you think it will be until he wakes up?"

"It's hard to say. You just need to be patient. I can sense it will be a while but like I said I promise he will awaken."

"Thank you Guru Pathik," I replied in relief. Even though I had just met him, I trusted his words.

"Of course."

"Can I ask you something?"

He gives me a look as though he already knows what I'm about to ask.

"What did you mean by 'you're the one'?" I continued without waiting for a proper response.

He sighed. "I knew who you were Katara the second I saw your face."

"How? We have never met before."

"As I was helping Aang to master the avatar state, we shared some thoughts and visions. You were in some of them," He looked uncomfortable, as if he was saying too much.

"Well, it looks like he did save you," he continued, "though it seemed to have cost him very much," His eyes shifting to Aang's limp body.

"How did you know that Aang saved me or that I even needed to be saved?"

He sighed. "I guess I should explain what I was teaching the young avatar here. In order for Aang to master the avatar state I explained he had to open all 7 of his chakras. Which are like pools of energy in one's body. By opening them all he would be able to access the avatar state at will and have complete control over. However, when we hit the last one, there were err, some complications."

"What do you mean complications?"

He looked up at me, his eyes sad. "Well, during the final chakra, at first Aang didn't think he could bring himself to do it. In the end he decided that he had to at least try. Well in the middle of it he had a vision about you. You were in danger. Aang immediately stopped the connection and was about to leave to find you. I tried to tell him that he needed to open the last chakra or else he would not be able to enter the avatar state at all. He stopped for a moment but in the end he left."

_Could this be true? Did Aang really not complete he task here… for me? Why would he do that?_

"But, he did enter the avatar state. For a moment at least," I replied.

"Yes, but now it seems that he is locked out of the avatar state. When Aang is in the avatar state, he is at his most vulnerable. Getting killed in the avatar will not only kill him but also break the reincarnation cycle of the avatar. Lucky for him, you had the spirit water to heal him, but like I said earlier his mind is trying to reconnect to his spirit."

"Can I ask why Aang hesitated to complete his final chakra? You said at first he didn't think he could."

"Katara, I don't know if that would be a good idea. It's like telling you Aang's personal thoughts without permission. In due time, maybe he will tell you."

"What's the chakra even about? I mean by not completing it he almost died! I could have lost him forever! What could be so bad about completing the chakra?"

Pathik just looked at me like he was still confused. If it was wise enough to tell me the truth.

"Katara, the final chakra has to do with cosmic energy but is blocked by earthly attachment. In order for Aang to master the avatar state, he had to let go of something that attached him to this world."

"Which was?"

He just gave me a look, like the answer was right in front of me. It started clicking together. Aang had a vision before he could complete his second attempt of unlocking the chakra. The vision was about…me.

"No," I said, "It's my fault isn't it?"

"Aang made his choice Katara. He clearly cares about you."

I looked down at Aang, still asleep, his chest slightly moving up and down. I place my hand on his cheek. Suddenly my vision changed, I wasn't at the Eastern Air Temple looking at Aang anymore. I was now in space. I looked down and saw the earth below me. I looked back up and saw a purple-lighted path. On the path is Aang, his tattoos are glowing as he walks. Further up, I see a huge version of Aang, who is clearly in the avatar state.

"Aang!" I called out.

He doesn't respond. He keeps walking toward his huge avatar state self and steps into a ball of purple light.

_Why isn't he answering me?_

Suddenly I hear yelling, "Let me go!"

My head whirls towards the noise and realize it's a vision of me getting captured.

_Is this…? A memory? I'm in Aang's memory right now. _

I turn my attention back to Aang whose eyes open in surprise and turns to the vision of me. He realizes that I'm in danger. He looks back at his avatar state self and then back to the "vision me". He then turns around and runs toward the vision, his back to his avatar state self. The light purple path then disappears and he is falling towards the earth. Suddenly I'm pulled back into reality.

My head is spinning. Guru Pathik is looking at me with the greatest unease.

"What… what was that?" I said.

"You shared a vision with Aang. That was when he was about to open the chakra, but picked the earthly attachment instead."

_Earthly attachment? Me? Aang, could he? Does he? Does he love me? _

"He chose me over the avatar state," I whispered.

Pathik nods. "Aang needs to learn that he has to let you go. It seemed that in Ba Sing Se he tried but didn't get to complete it once again."

Tears begin to fall down my face.

_Aang. My sweet Aang. There was always part of me that cared for him more than just a friend. But I could never say it. The last thing I wanted him to be was distracted. He had a bigger destiny. And I couldn't bare the thought of having him then losing him. Yet here we were. I almost did lose him. I needed him back. _

* * *

**A/N: Okay! so let me know what you guys thought of that chapter! i'll try to get the next one up soon! but this is all i got so far! Prob wont have too many chapters left maybe 1 or 2 tops. i dont want to drag this out too long. review please :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: i do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

I wiped the tears off my face and gently stroked Aang's cheek.

_Aang. I need you. I need to know you're going to wake up soon. I need the chance to tell you one day how I feel about you. And it's not just me. Sokka, Toph, the whole world, they need you too._

"So what happens now?" I asked, "Is there anything I can do to help him wake up earlier?"

"Like I said before, his mind and spirit are working to put themselves together. Until that is complete he will not wake up. What you need to do is to keep healing his physical body. That way when he returns to it, it will be strong. The young Avatar has been through much. He needs to have at least a strong body to help him. Something tells me he will be blaming himself for what has happened. But I think he will get through it. It seems to me he is good hands," he replied with a smile.

I nodded. "Thank you. I promise I will take care of him."

"Good. Perhaps you should give him a healing session before you depart."

"Yeah that's a good idea."

I walked away to find some water and watched as Guru Pathik made his way to Appa. Patting him like they were old friends. Then they made their way to Aang. Appa kneeled down to nuzzle his best friend. I sighed.

_Don't worry Appa, you're not the only one who wants him to wake up. _

A few minutes later I returned with fresh water in my pouch. Pathik was now sitting in front of Aang, his hands hovering over Aang's body.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

He opened his eyes, "I was checking on the rest of Aang's chakras. I wanted to make sure they were still unlocked. However, the last one seems to be locked tightly, thus locking the rest of them," he sighed, "I am afraid the Avatar won't be able to go into the avatar state. For how long, I am not sure."

"But, but how is he suppose to defeat the Firelord? What if he needs the avatar state to protect himself?" My eyes shifted to Aang's body, seeing his chest slightly move up and down reassured me that he was breathing and very much alive.

"I am sure when the time is right he will be able to figure it out."

He got up and walked away allowing me to sit in front of Aang. I decided that I couldn't worry about the avatar state problem right now, but needed to focus on healing Aang. I bent the water out of my pouch and set to work. I could feel the energy flowing through his body. Every time I hit a wound, the energy would feel twisted. His back wound was the worst. I tried to untangle the energy spiraling around it but it was becoming very difficult.

_Maybe just working on it day by day, it'll loosen itself._

I finally stopped the healing session before I myself would pass out from all the energy I was using. I didn't realize that Pathik had returned until he handed me a small bowl with a yellowish liquid inside.

"I thought you should probably eat something after using all your energy to heal him."

"Thank you," accepting the bowl and taking a sip.

The moment it hits my mouth lips I almost spit it back out. The taste was incredibly unusual. I choke it down and grimace.

Pathik laughs. "You reaction was almost as good as Aang's. At least you didn't spit it back out like him."

"It tasted like onions and bananas," I said swinging my pouch of water to remove the awful taste.

"That's because it is!" he replied happily.

"And why do I have the strangest after taste of…pickles?" I chugged more water, hoping the remove the awful taste.

He laughed. "You and Aang are very similar indeed."

I made a note to tell Aang about this strange visit as soon as he woke up.

"I guess I should be heading back to Chameleon Bay. I don't want to worry my friends too much."

"I wish you luck Katara on you journey. The Avatar has a lot to do when he awakens. But with you and your friends by his side, I know he can do it. The world needs their avatar."

I bowed in respect. "Thank you Guru Pathik, for everything."

I picked up Aang and gently got him onto Appa. I waved goodbye and Appa lifted us into the air.

_I promise Aang, I'm going to do everything I can to help you. We started this together and we are going to finish this together. And then maybe when this is all over I can share with you my true feelings. The world may have needed the Avatar but I needed Aang. Just Aang. The boy I found in the iceberg all those months ago. The one who I have watched grow up so much. He wasn't a goofy kid anymore. He was brave, selfless, and kind. Who has the world on his shoulders and knows the responsibility he holds and takes it seriously. Yet he is never afraid to have fun at the same time. He was… the one. The one I was in danger of falling unconditionally and irrevocably in love with. _

* * *

**A/N: So i decided to make this the last chapter! i hope everyone enjoyed it! i didnt want to extend this story too too much. i like to keep it pretty short and simple. maybe if i come up with something really creative i'll have a way longer story. Please review this! i really like to know how my writing is! And keep a look out for future stories by me! And of course thank you to all who have read my stories and reviewed them and liked them! it means a lot! **


End file.
